Tord
:For the article about the real life figure, see Tord Larsson Tord is a former protagonist of Eddsworld, from 2004-2008. Tord was known for being the trigger happy, gunman of the show. However, this is nothing like his real life self. Appearances Tord is known for having a red hoodie and being generally trigger happy (Bringing guns in almost every episode he was in), a quality that would appear on several occasions in the Eddisode Spares. Unlike all the other characters, Tord is Norwegian, as his accent and name are different from others (His license plate in 25ft under the seat spells "N0R5K1" or "NORSKI", meaning Norwegian). It was first said in Behind the scenes of Eddsworld that Tord hated Tom. This Eddisode also reveals Tord's Hentai addiction. In the same episode, he has a Norwegian accent, proving that he's from Norway. Tord left the series in 2008 at the start of 25ft under the seat where the character drove off, after reversing into Tom. Tord had his own reasons for leaving the series, and probably will never appear again in Eddisodes, shorts, or comics in the future. He does help out Edd with his episodes and art sometimes. It was also heard that Tord will not have a different actor, as said in Edd's Formspring account. He said that Tord didn't want anyone to take his place voicing his character since he believes that the character belongs to him. In Zanta Claws II, Zanta said that Tord was his favorite and asked Edd if he could replace him. Edd said with a blank face "No". Tord presumably has a lust for hurting and killing other people. As heard in the first Zanta Claws, he used real guns in a game of paintball. It has been noted that if Edd had never existed, Tord would have become a full Communist that almost took over half of Norway, and he and Tom would have been best friends that make Pornographic Films together. Tord's voice actor's last video was Moving Targets, but he appeared in the beginning of 25ft under the seat without speaking. Chris Bingham under the guise of Egon in the Ask Egon Introduction mentioned you could ask him anything in the world as he knew everything but he says he doesn't know what happened to Tord. On the 30th March 2012, the real Tord made a YouTube video of him giving his dedications to Edd, who passed away on the 25th March 2012, and explaining why he left Eddsworld. Although Tom is unsure, Tord, along with his voice actor, is planned to make a cameo appearance in Saloonatics. Tom seemed to be open to the idea of Tord's character returning to the show, but he has stated that his voice actor, Tord Larsson definitely will not be returning.Vokle: [http://www.vokle.com/events/66306-an-hour-with-tomska An Hour with TomSka] Tord may be returning in the series since Paul has drawn him. But it is unknown who will voice him once the character returns. It has been stated by an associate of the show that Tord will return to the show, but as an antagonist named the "Red Leader". This character has been hinted at in The Snogre, the plane has his logo and the signature "N0RSKI" on it. This character was also hinted at in WTFuture when Future Tom and Future Matt come back to stop Future Edd . "Red Leader" is stated to appear in various other series' created by Tom Ridgewell such as "Crash Zoom" and "Zach", but it is unknown when. Tord's Departure Tord's departure from the series sparked an ongoing discussion among fans. Many have asked why or when did he leave or if he is planning to return. The official reason stated by Edd himself on a DeviantArt journal entry is that: :"Shortly after The Dudette Next Door, Edd had major computer problems and was using Internet café''s and all sorts to stay in contact, leaving Tom and Tord to discuss alone. Thus leading to both parties finding they didn't like each other too much, haha. But once Edd returned, things continued as usual! Tord 'left' right after Moving Targets was completed over three years ago, simply because he wished to pursue his own ambitions separately from the group."'' In a vlog, Thomas Ridgewell stated the reason Tord left is because he "didn't really like his fans and the attention that they gave him". Tomska also stated in his Youtube Video EDDSWORLD VLOG- Tord, Edd and Charity that when he left the show it "opened this Pandora's Box of crazy fans that never left him alone to the extent that he now cant use his real name". It is never stated WHY he left IN the show, though it must relate to his real life reasons. Cameos and References *In the episode 25ft under the seat, Tord appears in one of Tom's flashbacks. *Tord makes a cameo appearance in WTFuture, and is even voiced by Tord Larrson himself, when Future Edd travels back to the events of Zombeh Attack 1. *In Zanta Claws III, Zanta appears to be wearing Tord's hoodie when he is inside Edd's House, which may be a reference to Zanta saying Tord was his favorite in Zanta Claws II. *In Fan Service, Tord was mentioned in an email saying "where did he go?" * in the Flashback of "Hammer & Fail" We hear Tom Saying "WHY DID YOU LEAVE!? WHYYYYYY?!!!" *Tord's head is featured in the Eddsworld: Legacy fundraiser video, as a member of Edd's army of friends. *In 'The Snogre' three people parachute out of the plane: Paul, Patryck and probably Tord. The Norski sign is on the plane and Red Leader's logo is also shown on the plane. *A silhouette of Tord is featured in Fun Dead, when a news report shows Paul and Patryk fighting off a horde of zombehs. Red Leader's logo is also shown on arcade machine once Tom grabs a dead Paul's AK47. *A younger version of Tord is seen in PowerEdd during a flashback. Filmography Eddsworld Christmas Special 2004 (First Appearance) Happy Birthday Tord Dudette Next Door Zombeh Attack Behind the Scenes of Eddsworld Eddsworld Halloween Short Eddsworld Christmas Special 2005 Snobody Tord's Adventure Zombeh Attack 2 Faster than a speeding bullet Eddsworld 20k Zombeh Nation Eddie's teddy Hello Hellhole Zombeh Attack 3 (Mentioned and Cameo as Skeleton, but voiced by Edd) Sugar Sugar Ruined Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 Zanta Claws Money (That's What I Want) Spares Moving Targets 25ft under the seat (Final appearance) Random Bits Appearances/Mentions After Tord's Departure Zanta Claws II (Mentioned by Edd) WTFuture (Cameo, as Future Edd returns to 2005) Eddsworld: Legacy (backstory and head only) Fun Dead (as a silhouette) PowerEdd (Cameo, as a child in Edd's flashback) Saloonatics (Tord is rumoured to return for this Eddisode.) http://www.vokle.com/events/66306-an-hour-with-tomska List of Deaths Sliced in half by a sword wielded by Matt - Eddsworld Halloween Short 2005 Mistaken for a zombeh and shot by a helicopter - Zombeh Nation Shot by Tom with a shotgun (mistaken for a real skeleton) - Zombeh Attack 3 Bitten by a zombie - Zombeh Attack Stabbed by the Hockey Mask Wearing Freak - Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 Fell to his death along with Tom and Matt while Edd landed on all of them surviving - Ruined Tord as Red Leader It is belived that Tord is the constantly referenced 'Red Leader' who briefly appears as a silhouette in the begining of Fun-Dead. Red Leader's first mention was in WTFuture, where Future Tom mentions him when he and Future Matt travel to 2010 to stop Future Edd killing Present Edd. Since Red Leader was confirmed to be an antagonist, he may very well be the main antagonist of a future episode. He may return as this in a future episode called "The End." Trivia *As revealed in Zanta Claws I, Tord once played a game of paintball using real guns. *It seems that after he left he went and joined the army, the same army that Paul and Patryk are in. *He seems to have a hate for the song "Sunshine, Lollipops & Rainbows", as seen in Ruined and Hello Hellhole. *Tord's accent is very "attractive' said by some comments on the videos. *The Red Leader logo is also said to be a part of Tord's hair, the 2 strokes that stand upwards. Gallery Tordsadventure.png|Edd's embarrassing picture of Tord. EarlyTord.PNG|What Tord looked like in Eddsworld Christmas Special 2004 and Eddsworld Zombeh Attack 1 Tord 2012.png awesome.png|Tord about to walk into the girl's bathroom. henti.png|Tord reading a hentai magazine. TordBacon.PNG|Tord in "Breakfast" TordGun.PNG|Tord with a desert eagle tordsescape.jpg|Tord's escape attempt Tord_gun.png Starring Tord.png Screen Shot 2013-04-17 at 9.01.45 PM.png|Tord "Bein' crazy" in Edd's video "Just a Bit crazy". FunDead2.png|Is that... Tord? TordShadow.png|Close-up of the silhouette in Fun Dead TordbyMartin.png|Drawn by SgtShadowWalker Tord in color.png|Tord in Paul's style Eddandothersaskids.png|Tord since he was little in a flashback on PowerEdd References Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:Eddsworld Category:Recurring characters